Hidden Strength
by chabeebear99
Summary: END was defeated and Lucy is sufffering from her loss. On top of her grieving she must deal with her new found powers What happens when she is called upon to help a certain lighting dragon slayer and his team defeat a small dark guild and she disappears When she returns a different person will laxus be able to bring back the girl he loves
1. Chapter 1

_The song for this chapter is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I feel like it explains Aquarius's view of her time with Lucy. Even though she treats Lucy badly she still deeply cares about her._

 _g_

E.N.D. had perished. Fairytail's greatest enemy had fallen, but not without great sacrifice. The guild knew of all the sacrifices their members painfully did, all but one. According to the guild all had given something for the wellbeing of others in some shape or form, everyone but the beloved celestial Mage. Unknown to the guild, the happy-go-lucky blonde had indeed given something very precious for the safety of all. In fact if it wasn't for her, they would have never stood a chance against E.N.D. Lucy kept her sacrifice from the guild due to shame; guilt. It consumed the blonde, gripping her soul tight and dragging it down.

Lucy made her way towards her apartment. Her clothes were torn and completely ruined. Her normally flawless skin was coated in a mixture of dirt, sweat, blood, and riddled with cuts. The gashes continuously trickled blood. Gripping a broken key in her hand, she limped down the street. Once she was in front of her home she unhooked the key to the apartment from her key ring. With shaky hands, she raised the key towards the lock. Her hand trembled so badly from the intense emotions raging within her that she could not slide the key into the lock. After several failed attempts and multiple minutes of deep breaths she was able to enter her beloved home.

The Mage managed to laid her precious keys and trusty whip on the basic kitchen table before she collapsed, hitting her knees hard on the tiled floor. Lucy was oblivious to the sharp pain that ran up her legs. Her chin was pressed up against her chest, eyes cast down, as if someone had just scolded the blonde. Her hands laid limp in her lap. The broken key was still clutched tightly in her left hand. It was as if she was fearful of it vanishing before her very eyes at any given moment. With great caution, Lucy slowly opened her left palm. The key became visible to her eyes and for the first time since her sacrifice she allowed herself to gaze upon the broken object. The golden key sparked many emotions inside her heart and the recent sorrowful events that had transpired caused many more to bubble to the surface. Love, happiness, pride, sorrow, anger, regret, remorse, guilt, shame; all filled her soul and ran rampant throughout her body. She couldn't take it anymore. Too many emotions raged through her body consuming her heart mind and soul. Lucy threw her head back and let out a scream that faded into a sob. Tears began to stream endlessly down her face, the saltiness burning as they ran over her cuts. Sobs racked her body as she lowered her head back down. She gazed at her once bright guild mark on her right hand. Now it was marred with a deep gash, but she didn't care. For now that was not at the forefront of her mind. She once again clutched the key. She raised it so that her fist and the key now laid on her chest directly on her heart. With her other hand she lightly touched the new inky black marking sprawled across the front of her shoulders and her collarbone.

The Mage then let out a shaky breath and rose. She walked into her room and pull out a clear thin but durable plastic string. She looped the string thought her beloved broken key and tied it around her neck. She adjusted it so that the key was hidden in between her breasts.

By the time Lucy had made her way into the bathroom her tears had halted and her emotions had somewhat calmed down. She stripped and entered the shower. The scalding jets of water hitting her tired body helped her relax. Although it did sting when the water hit one of her cuts directly, the pain and water helped keep her mind off the current loss. When Lucy finished she stepped out and dried herself with a white fluffy towel. She then wrapped it around herself and gazed into the mirror. For the first time she was able to study the black markings on her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise and then softened in sorrow when she realized what the mark represented. It was the same marking located on the broken golden key now nestled in between her breasts.

Aquarius.

Painful memories came rushing back. The battle to defeat E.N.D. Her summoning Aquarius. Aquarius demanding that Lucy do the unthinkable to summon the Spirt King. To do something that completely went against her upbringing and her morals as a Celestial Wizard. She used Aquarius as a tool. She complied with her spirits demands and sacrifice her key to summon the Spirit King. In return Aquarius asked the Spirit King to grant Lucy her powers. Then the tattoo appeared along with her new found water magic and Aquarius's key shattered.

She had condemned her friend to a life in the spirit world. Without her key she would never be able to summon her dear friend. Aquarius would never enter the human world again.

Wetness trailing down Lucy's face snapped her back to reality. She once again gazed at herself in the mirror. Her gaze suddenly hardened. She angrily wiped her tears away and slammed her hands down on the counter. Glaring at the counter, she lifted her hand to touch Aquarius's key and she whispered, "I wear this key so I will never forget her as my friend." Lucy then moved her hand to trace her mark and speaking with confidence she said "I bear this mark in remembrance off her selfless sacrifice." She then slammed her hand on the counter and snapped her head up. Her eyes met her intense gaze in the mirror. Water began to swirl around Lucy's hands and feet. Her eyes changed into an ocean blue and flickered back and forth between different shades. Her mark glowed a blue green as she shouted "I will use this power just as she did, to protect those I care about or die trying." The magic that swirled around Lucy's hands gain pressure with the intensity of her words. To the point where her palms created small creators on the counter.

Noticing the destruction of her counter, Lucy released it and dissipated her magic. She got dressed and crawled into bed. She then fell into a dreamless sleep.

Unbeknownst to the Celestial Mage, her passionate proclamation had been heard among the spirit world. Upon hearing her moving words all the spirits began to cry. Tears silently fell down their faces. The twelve zodiac and the mysterious thirteenth zodiac where all in the presence of the Spirit King at the time, speaking about the recent events, when they heard Lucy's moving words. At the end of her speech the zodiac as well as the king where all in tears. Aquarius was on the floor sobbing. She never knew that her master had cared to that extreme about her and she treated her like crap, but it was her own twisted way of showing her unconditional love for her master. "Lucy, "the mermaid spirit murmured, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Lucy had appeared at the guild. Her team mates had tried to barge into her apartment multiple timed, only to kicked out by the tired blonde. All while she mumbled about privacy and personal space. The guild was beginning to worry for the bubbly blonde, little did they know that she was actually training. With the help of her spirits, she was able to control her new found magic in just two weeks.

Lucy had pushed herself during that time. She rose early and went home well after the sun had set. She had found a quiet clearing beside a large and powerful waterfall that lead into a stream. With the help of Capricorn she was able to meditate and expand her ethernano containers and control her emotions better, which had and immense amount of control over her water magic. With her water magic she found that her emotions could change, similar to that of the water. One minute she could be calm like a small stream; the next filled with anger like raging Rapids.

After the intense two weeks, Lucy had woken up excited to be returning to the guild. She as well as her spirits felt that she had learned to control her emotions well enough to return and not potentially put anyone in danger. She hopped out of bed and into her bathroom. She slid into the shower and let the relaxing warm water run over her nude body. Even before she gained her new powers, Lucy had a passion for water. Her favorite was when it fell from the heavens in a storm that would rage outside. Her new magically abilities and connection to her water-bearing spirit, due to the tattoo, had only intensified her love for it, especially storms.

Lucy stepped out of her shower and wrapped a fluffy grey towel around her wet body. She wiped the done station the hot shower had created from the mirror over her sink. She had made it a part of her daily routine to gaze upon her tattoo every morning. Today was no different. She smirked at her reflection and returned to her room, while skimming her fingers over Aquarius's reminder on her chest.

Lucy warily searched through her closet, unsure about what she should wear. By nature, Lucy was a humble person and dint want the guild recognizing what she had done. If the guild saw her new ink and magic they would question her. An idea then popped into Lucy's mind. She padded over towards her keys located on her nightstand and gently laid her fingertips on Virgo's key. Since summoning the Spirit King and being given celestial water magic her connection to the spirit world had grown. "Virgo can you bring me some clothing that had my tattoo? I would like to avoid the guild from interrogating me." She spoke in her mind. "Of course Princess" Virgo responded. Lucy sat down on her bed and waited. The closer connection allowed her to speak telepathically to her spirits as long as she was touching their key

After a minute or two the pink haired maid spirit appeared again, with holding some folded clothes. "Sorry it took so long Princess. Here are the clothes you requested, Aries made them for you with her wool" she proclaimed as she placed them next to Lucy. "Thank you Virgo" Lucy responded. The spirit nodded and silently left. Lucy slipped on the surprisingly soft looking clothing and looked in the mirror. Aries had made a light storm blue-grey fitted shirt with no sleeves. It was similar to a guy's muscle T. The shirt completely covered her tattoo and chest. The black jeggings were tucked into her favorite pair of black leather knee high heeled boots. She finished the outfit by slipping her white belt with keys and pulling her pin strait hair into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs down. Her eyes ran down her image to make sure nothing was out of place, when they landed on the broken key hanging off her neck. With a smile she gently placed it inside of her shirt. Satisfied with her appearance, Lucy made her way to the guild.

The walk to Lucy's second home was a short one, too short for Lucy's liking. Lucy was nervous that she would not be able to hide the thing that made her soul, still very guilty. Even though she had vowed to embrace it. Taking a deep breath she got a grip on her emotions and kicked the door open.

The loud slamming of the door grabbed the attention of everyone in the building. When they realized who had dared to kick their door open in the most Fairy Tail like fashion, they screamed in joy at their dear friends return. Team Natsu was the first of the guild to rush up and tackle her, knocking them all flat on their butts in the process. Lucy let out a laugh and smiled at her crazy team. After prying her team off of her, she made her way towards the bar. She ordered an iced peppermint tea from the white haired barmaid as she sat down on a stool.

As Mirajane interrogated the small blonde seated at her bar, upstairs on the S class floor had a small barely noticeable smile on the large blondes face due to witnessing the event that had just transpired. The smile grew just a tiny bit as he heard the blonde squeal in denial at the she-demons questions about a possible man on her mind. He glanced at Lucy and stiffened. Something was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As if Bickslow had read his mind he called out "Cheerleader seems different today." His babies cheered "Cheerleader! Cheerleader!" The entire table had now turned their attention to the smiling blonde that was now seated with her team arguing on whether they should go on a mission or not. "Just because Lucy has decided to wear something different that her normal attire does not mean that something is wrong" Evergreen proclaimed in her usual snobbish way. This started an argument between the two; as usual. While both mages where otherwise engaged in their argument, without looking up from the book her was currently reading, Freid said "I believe it is not only Miss. Lucy's new attire, but also that her smile also does not seem genuine. It's hard to see but if you look close enough you can tell." Laxus stared at the celestial mage again. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment when he realized what the rune mage had said was in fact true, but he still felt that it was something else.

Lucy was standing in front of the request board attempt to search for a job to pay for her rent. It had been a month since she had returned to the guild. A month and a half since "it" had happened. At first she had started out taking missions with her team, but has time progressed Lucy found it harder and harder to keep her powers dormant when she was with the team as a whole. So she began to take missions in a small group. Usually it was Natsu, Happy, and her or occasionally she would team up with Wendy, but yet again she found it difficult to not use her powers to help. So Lucy had gradually distanced her from her team and began taking solo missions. She had continued her training on top of the solo missions causing her to become magically stronger. She had asked Loki to help her learn hand-to-hand combat at the beginning of the month. Now she was able to defend herself with her fists or weapons and she wasn't half bad. By taking more solo missions she could use her water magic.

Lucy's eyes landed on a request to eliminate some forest Vulcans in the small town of River Village on the other side of Fiore. The town was about a 3 day trains ride and another 3 days walk from Magnolia. Although far away the reward was what had originally caught her attention. It was 100,000 Jewels and two unidentified keys. Lucy ripped the paper off the board and rushed to the bar. She was jumping with excitement when she showed the mission to Mira for approval. "Looks simple enough," Mira murmured as she stamped it and wrote the details down in the mission's log she kept under the bar. "Thanks Mira. I'll be back in three weeks the most." Lucy shouted as she sprinted out of the guild towards her apartment.

Once at her apartment Lucy started to pack enough for a week in one bag. Virgo would be able to wash her clothes and store them in the spirit world. Lucy's wardrobe had changed drastically in a month and a half. She only wore shirts that allowed her to hide her tattoo and pants with boots. For some reason she became really fond of leather and even owned a few leather pants and jackets. Lucy threw in a jacket or two due to it becoming cold. Lucy then went to speak to her Land Lady. She explained that she was leaving on a mission and that her rent would be late but she would pay it as soon as she got back. Once that had been settled Lucy telepathically asked Virgo to grab her stuff and she left her apartment. On the way to the train station Lucy called out Plue to keep her company. Once at the station she bought a ticket to Oak town. From Oak town she would walk to River Village. Lucy boarded her train and found the overnight compartment she had purchased for her long trip. Dumping her bag on the ground she threw herself onto the plain bed. The train then began its journey towards Oak Town. The soft rocking motion of the train and the clickity clack of its wheels gently lulled the tired blonde into an eventful sleep.

 _Lucy opened her eyes to a dark damp cell. She was wearing a thin white floor length dress. Lucy was confused to where she was, but somehow she knew that this wasn't real. Lucy got up and opened the unlocked cell door. She made her way out of the cell and down the torch lit corridor. Her bare feet made the only noise as she walked down the hall. Suddenly a loud alarm started blaring. They knew she had escaped. Fear filled Lucy's body and she ran. Her tattoo then started to pulse and become warm. The heat from the mark grew until it was unbearable and she was forced to stop running. Lucy opened her mouth to let out a …_

Lucy's eyes shot open. Her breath was uneven and her heart was pounding in her chest. That dream… it frightened her. For no apparent reason too. Lucy shook all thoughts of the dream from her conscious thought _. "This is going to be a long 3 weeks"_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Lucy had finally made it to River Village, without an incident. Lucy had walked into town late at night. She found a hotel and crashed until the next morning. When the sun rose, Lucy had started to make her way towards the client's house, in this case it was the mayor of the small village. Once there she knocked on the door. A young girl dressed in a maids outfit had opened the door and ushered her in. The maid led her to the living room, where Lucy sat down and patiently waited for the mayor. The door on the other side of the room suddenly opened and out stepped a handsome young man. Lucy was stunned at the man's appearance. He was tall, about 6 foot 1 and wearing a stylish business suit. He had dark black hair that was messily styled. His eyes where a beautiful hazel color. His tan body oozed confidence and slightly intimidated her. Lucy could tell that this man knew what he wanted, when he wanted, and he will get at all costs. "Hello my name is Bane. I am the mayor of this small village. Are you the mage that has accepted my request?" he questioned. His question snapped Lucy out of her stupor. She refused to look like a weak insolent little girl in front of her client. So she pulled her shoulders back and raised her chin a little. "Yes my name is Lucy. I have come about your request. I understand that you have been having problems with some Vulcans?" she said confidently and intelligently. Bane was slightly taken back by Lucy's response. It was filled with confidence and professionalism. He inwardly smiled at her. They sat down to discuss the details related to the mission and throughout their talk he found her extremely intelligent and professional. He liked her instantaneously.

Lucy had left the mayors house and made her way towards the forest. Since Vulcans had always liked pretty women she hoped that they would just flock towards her and she could just eliminate them as they came. Lucy had been walking in the forest for about an hour when she encountered her first one. She easily used her whip to immobilize the creature and then she called upon Virgo to eliminate it. The next one required a little bit more effort. She called upon Loke to help her. Lucy had finished the job faster then she had anticipated. In just 3 days Lucy found herself in front of the mayor's house once again. The maid once again brought her inside the house, but this time the maid led her past the living room and in front of the houses study door. The maid knocked and then opened the door for her. Once Lucy entered the maid shut the door behind her. On the other side of the room Bane was behind a large wooden desk, typing on his computer. When the door had open the good looking businessman had looked up from his paperwork. Bane smiled when her saw that it was none other than Lucy. Lucy moved forward to greet the tall lean man. "Lucy so nice to see you again. Is there something that I can help you with?" He greeted with a smile. "Hello Bane I am here to collect the reward. I have finished with the Vulcans." Lucy politely asked. "Well of course." Bane exclaimed. He reached around his desk. Opening a drawer in his desk he fished out a small money pouch and two keys. He handed the keys to Lucy.

When Lucy was handed the two keys she gasped. Her eyes widened in shock. "H…How did you get these?" She questioned the man. "Well what do you mean they are just ordinary celestial keys? Are they not?" Bane asked quizzically. Lucy shook her head, "They are not. These two keys are thought to have been lost. These keys haven't been seen in centuries." She explained. "Well it sure seems like you know your keys." Bane humorously answered. "I am a celestial mage after all." Lucy said. "Well then I am glad they are going to a nice home. With a lovely master none the less." Ban complimented. Lucy blushed at the very generous compliment and murmured a quiet thank you towards the man. "Will you be heading out tonight?" He questioned with a concerned tone in his voice. "Unfortunately yes. I cannot afford a hotel and I must make it back before my rent is due or the land lady will have my head." Lucy chuckled.

After they said their goodbyes, Lucy made her way out of town. As she walked through the forest, her thoughts turned towards the mayor. Bane and Lucy had taken a liking to each other. They both found each other extremely attractive, intellectual, and friendly. They both were quick to label each other's as friends.

Darkness had fallen throughout the forest, marking Lucy's final night sleeping under the stars. The next day she would walk into town and take the three day train ride home. The fire that Virgo had started sat in the middle of Lucy's camp. The flames radiated warmth and light into the chilly darkness of the night. Lucy sat on her sleeping bag that was rolled out near the fire. She gazed into the fire lost in thought, when suddenly she heard a twig snap somewhere of to her right. Lucy instantly became alert. She stared at the area where she believed the noise had come from and silently slipped her hand to her waist. She gently laid her fingers on Loke's key. "Loke?" she called out in her mind. "Yes Princess?" he responded' "Is something wrong?" "I don't know," she stated. "For the past few days I've had this creepy feeling that I am being watched and I think someone or something is here." She explained. "It was probably just an animal and my mind playing tricks on me. Sorry for bothering you over nothing." She rationalized. There was a sudden flash if golden light. Once the light had died down Loke laid down next to his master. "Sleep Princess. I will watch over you." The lion whispered. Lucy opened her mouth to object. "Lucy don't argue with me. It could be nothing or it could be something. Trust your instincts Lucy, usually they're spot on." Loke interrupted. Lucy nodded her head. Crawling into her sleeping bag she laid down and snuggled closer to her beloved lion spirit. Sleep soon over took her as the lion kept watchful eye over his princess.

When day broke Luke gently shook Lucy awake. She pit the fire out and sent Loke home. The stubborn spirit only agreed to return if Lucy called him at the first sign of trouble. After a couple hours she trudged into Oak Town. She hopped on a train and made her way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy had made it home late at night. She dragged herself into her apartment. Throwing her bag onto the floor she let her body slump onto the soft mattress as sleep claimed her.

Lucy bolted up from her sleep. Her heart was racing. Panicked thoughts flew through her mind. "That dream again" she thought. Lucy pondered why the dream of her running and escaping was reoccurring. Why was she running? Who was chasing her? Lucy ran the dream through her mind as the pulsing pain that was radiating from her mark started to die down. Why was her mark doing this? Lucy shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. She rose and went to her bathroom. She pealed her clothes off of her sweaty body and left them in a pile on the floor. She stepped into the shower.

Lucy let the warm relaxing jets run over her tense body; washing away all thoughts of the worrying dream. She gently worked some shampoo into her hair and rinsed. She repeated the process with her conditioner. Once Lucy felt relaxed and clean she exited her shower. Once dressed she went to her room. Lucy picked up the two new keys she received. She recognized the black key by the wings at the handle. The wings where black but the ends gradually became white. This key was the key of The Raven, Corvus. The other key looked like two bands of metal were twisted together the ends where shaped into two heads of wolves. One was black and the other was white. Lucy realized that this was the key of the hunting dogs; Canes Venatici. Lucy was happy that she was able to gain two new keys and a friend on her last job. Lucy looked out her window. Seeing that the sun was up and out, she decided that she should swing by the guild. Yesterday was her 3 week mark at being away and if she doesn't show her face at the guild soon her crazy team will probably destroy every town here to River Village trying to find her.

Once at the guild Lucy sat down at the bar. The guild was very quiet for once. Mira came up to Lucy with an iced fruit water. The two women talked about Lucy's mission as the guild began to fill up, until a certain fire dragon slayer tackled her to the ground, complaining about how she was a day late in her return. The two left the bar and sat with the rest of their team.

From the second floor, Laxus observed the blonde downstairs. He was worried for her when she didn't enter the guild yesterday, but his worries were eased when he saw her today. Suddenly Master jumped up onto the railing of the balcony. "Laxus bring your team into my office. Lucy, Gajeel you too." Master announced. All six mages enter the office. Evergreen and Lucy took a seat in the two chairs in front of the masters large desk. While Freid and Bickslow sat on the small couch pushed against a wall. Laxus leaned against the wall near the door and Gajeel was on the other side. "The reason I have called you all up here is because I have received a request from the magic council for a team to destroy an up and coming dark guild named Anima Terrore. We know that they are somewhere in between River Village and the Mountains. I am sending all of you to do recon and eliminate them." Explained Master. "With all due respect Master, why am I here? I mean Laxus and his team are probably more than capable of exterminating this guild and doing recon, as well as Gajeel. They have worked together before and do not destroy things like my team. So I see why you picked them, but why throw them a curve ball and put me in. They have never worked with me and for all they know I could be exactly like my destructive team." Lucy asked. The Rajinshuu and Laxus were taken back by Lucy's intelligence and thoughtfulness. Gajeel just huffed in annoyance. "Lucy the council specifically asked for celestial mages to take down this guild, due to the fact that they seem to shy away from light magic and celestial magic is the purest light magic we know of; next to your spirits form of magic." Master answered. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "That being said Yukino and the twin dragon slayers will be also assisting you in this quest." Announced Master.

After the master was finished explaining the mission the six mages went down stairs and sat at a table together. "Anybody know where River Village is located?" questioned Bickslow. "I do. I just returned from a mission for the mayor of that village yesterday." Lucy piped up. "Well then Bunny Girl how do we get there?" Gajeel asked. "The fastest way there is to travel by train to Oak Town and then it's just a three days walk through a forest. If we leave early tomorrow then we can be there in about a week. We can meet up with Yukino and the others in Oak Town" Lucy explained. Agreeing on Lucy's plan they all said their goodbye and went home to pack.

The next morning at five a.m. The six mages met up at the train station and boarded the train to Oak Town. As soon as the train began moving Gajeel became immobile and green with motion sickness. Laxus looked like he wasn't much better, at least he wasn't as bad as Gajeel. Lucy looked at the dragon slayers and took pity among them. She reached into her black backpack and pulled out an orange pill bottle and two water bottles. She opened them up and dropped one pill in each. The team watched with disgust as the pills began to fizz and pop. They dissolved into the water turning it a muck green. Lucy took one bottle and thrust it at Gajeel who was across from her. "Here drink this, it should help you." She explained. "No way in hell I'm drinking that thing. It looks like shit and for I know it could kill me." Gajeel exclaimed while clutching his stomach. "You just had to be difficult." Lucy sighed. Before anyone could process what was going on, Lucy punched Gajeel in the stomach, effectively opening his mouth. When Lucy saw this she shoved the bottle into his gapping mouth. Gajeel had no choice but to swallow the foul substance. Once it was all gone Gajeel's colure returned to normal. She held up the other bottle up. "Now are you going to be good boy and drink this or do I have to force you?" Lucy questioned Laxus. Laxus not wanting what happened to his fellow dragon slayer, quickly snatched the nasty water from Lucy's outstretched hand. He uncapped the bottle and a foul stench reached his nose almost making him gag, but he tilted the bottle back and chugged the mystery substance back, grimacing at the taste. "Good boy" murmured Lucy as she leaned back in her seat and popped her gold sound pod on. Instantly Laxus felt his motion sickness go away. When Gajeel was back in his seat he asked, "What the hell was that Bunny Girl?" "That was a motion sickness pill I created from a highly poisonous plant and it only lasts about twelve hours. So remember to take it because I'm pretty sure none of us want to deal with you being sick for the whole ride." She explained. "You fed us poison?" Laxus asked bewildered. "No if I had increased the dosage and not diluted it in water then it would have killed you. Since I did dilute it and gave you the highest dosage possible without killing you should be fine." She said.

After the team arrived in Oak Town they met up with Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. They stocked up on supplies and left for the village after Lucy asked Virgo if they could store everything in the spirit world including everyone's luggage. The group got along well Yukino and Lucy talked about keys. Lucy showed Yukino her two new keys. She then decided to make contracts with them soon.

On the third day of walking, Lucy pulled out the black winged key and chanted the incantation. A flash of golden light appeared. From the gold light a man appeared. He was about 6'2 with a lean muscular build. He had pale creamy skin and dark cold eyes. His hair was raven black with white ends. He had black tight pants tucked into black combat boots on. He wore a black leather coat that fell to his knees and partially covered the dark fitted shit that laid underneath. The coat had an assortment of straps and buckles with feathers lining the shoulders, of course all of it was black.

"Hello my name is Corvus. I am the spirit of the raven. How may I help you master?" The tall man questioned. "Hi my name is Lucy. Would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy responded. Corvus's eyes widened at his new master's request. He slowly nodded his head in approval. She then smiled at his response and asked him when he was available and what types of magic he used. Corvus had recovered from his initial shock and responded, "Master, I am available at all times. I use stealth magic and black magic. I am also proficient in hand-to-hand combat as well as weapons." Lucy frowned when she heard Corvus call her master for the second time. "Now listen here, I am not your master, Corvus. I am your friend and I consider me spirits to be my family and not tools. I will not stand for you and my other spirits to be used as tools. It is cruel and unjust what celestial mages have done to their spirits and I utterly refuse to follow in their footstep. Now please call me Lucy or Princess like some of my other spirits if you must give me a tittle." She nagged. Corvus once again was left speechless. In a matter of less than five minutes the blonde celestial mage had managed to move him with her actions and passion that had been voiced. "Very well, Princess. I shall take my leave now." He replied as a smirk played on his lips. With a flash he was gone.

Laxus was surprised by Blondie's small scolding. He never knew that she felt so passionately about her spirits. Sure he had heard about her belief towards her spirits and had witness her fighting beside them on numerous occasions, but he had never really witnessed it. Seeing it helped him understand just a little bit more about the peppy blonde. It had made him realized that she was devoted and passionate about her spirits. He observed her in awe as she called out the next spirit he believed was name Canis Venaciti. Was appeared were two wolves. They were large in size. One was black and the other was white. They mentioned that their names where Asterion and Chara. They informed Lucy that they were available at any time and used tracking magic and hand-to-hand combat. They left soon after, as we walked into the village

Laxus noticed that it was a small town, as they blindly followed Lucy to the Mayors house. They stopped at the largest house in town and Lucy knocked. A young maid opened the door and led them to the Mayor's office. Lucy knocked once again and opened the door. They were surprised at her boldness, but relaxed when they say the man behind the desks expression.

"Lucy now nice to see you again, friend. What you brings you back, in less than two weeks none the less?" the man questioned. "Well Bane I heard you were having a problem with a dark guild in the area and just had to return. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Plus I oh so missed our intellectual talks." Lucy replied with a smirk on her face, "Yeah right. You just missed my library." He exclaimed. Lucy laughed and introduced her team.

Laxus did not like the man behind the large desk. He glared at him while Lucy and Bane had their little chat. When she introduced him he kept a neutral face and glared at him. It appeared that the feeling was mutual, due to Bane's slight glare thrown at the large blonde man unbeknownst by the smaller bubblier blonde. This man seemed to have an overly friendly relationship with Lucy and for some reason unknown to Laxus, it put him on edge.

The team had decided to stay the night in the hotel. Gajeel and the Rajinshuu went to scope out the guild, leaving Laxus and Lucy to dig up any information that could be useful. The sun had set when Gajeel and the Rajinshuu left, leaving Laxus and Lucy in the library that Bane had most graciously given them access to afterhours. "So what are we looking for exactly Blondie?" Laxus questioned. "You're blonde too, you know and we're looking for information on the area. I want to know where guild is and what possible escape routes they would have under an attack." Lucy explained. Laxus nodded his head in agreement. He was surprise that blonde had thought this far ahead. He always knew that she was what kept her team of unruly mages under control, but he had no clue that she actually planned ahead unlike her pink haired partner. "Well, don't just stand there looking so surprised go grab a map of the area and a couple geography books." She sighed. Laxus then went to do as she asked and met her back at the table they were standing at before. "I was a light table in the back and I think it's for maps. We should go there." Lucy said quietly. Laxus grunted in response. They arrived at the large light table in the back. Lucy flipped on some switches and the exact map that Laxus was holding appeared on the now light up table. Lucy fiddled with the switches some more and more specialized maps were added the basic one. When Lucy was finally satisfied with the map she returned to the table.

After hours of filling in the map with small details and discussing possible escape routes that would need to be covered, Laxus and Lucy had memorized basically the whole map and were exhausted. The two blondes fell asleep slumped against the wall, with Lucy's head against his shoulder and his head on top of hers.

So I don't really like authors notes unless really necessary but I would really like to thank all the people that have commented on my story. I also write on wattpad under the same username. I have one other book out that has not gotten any response and it makes me feel like ive done a terrible job on it. So I guess im trying to say is thank you. You guys are the reason I write the next chapter. BTW BEFORE I FORGET I want a different cover so if u would like to suggest one pls message me. I just think that the readers should have an input

Love, chabeebear99


	5. Chapter 5

Aren't you all some lucky ducks for getting an update so soon!? I guess i just felt inspired and super nice! ;)

-Chabeebear99

It had been three days since the team had first arrived in River Village. They felt ready to take action against Anima Terrore. The sun was currently setting and the team was to meet in Lucy's room that she had shared with Yukino. One by one they arrived and Yukino let them in. They were all dressed in black in a hope to make a stealth attack.

"Where's Lucy?" Questioned Laxus.

The group silently chuckled. Ever since they found the two blondes sound asleep next to one another, the group had constantly teased the two and Laxus's new subtle change in attitude towards Lucy, which had not gone unnoticed did not help the teasing cease.

"She's in the bathroom changing and attempting to cover her sent." Responded Yukino.

The dragon slayers looked at her in question, when the bathroom door swung open. The team's eyes widened when they took in that Lucy was wearing.

Lucy was dressed in all black, as well as the rest of the group. She had long skinny jeggings on that were tucked into her knee high lace up leather boots that had blades attached to the toes that popped out when she wanted. She had a black belt with her keys on her left hip. Her normal brown whip had been replaced by a new black one on her right hip. She had a fitted black leather crop top that covered her chest with a matching black jacket. Her hair was bone strait and pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Let's go." Lucy stated blankly.

She pushed past the group and out the door.

To say Gajeel was shocked was an understatement. He never knew that Lucy could dress like that, but then again Tartarus had changed all of them someway. Gajeel knew he had as well as his guild members,

" _But … how did Bunny girl change?_ " He thought to himself.

He saw that Laxus was still in his state of stupor. Gajeel chuckled and while waking past him towards the door he punched his arm while saying,

"Let's follow Bunny girls lead shall we?"

Once they were about a mile out from the guild, Lucy called out Corvus. Once he had appeared Lucy asked telepathically if he would help conceal their magic and fight beside her. He silently nodded in consent. The plan was to storm the guild hall by surprise. Yukino, Evergreen, and Bickslow would battle the mages that guarded the building. While those mages were busy the rest of the team would silently slip inside. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Gajeel would handle the mages on the inside, while Laxus and Lucy branched off to find the guild master.

The plan had started off beautifully. The mages outside were currently distracted as planned while the rest snuck in. Then the two blondes broke off from the second group and made their way up stairs.

They were walking down a hallway when a man stepped out of a room. The first thing that the pair noticed was that he was pale, very pale with blood red eyes. He had green hair that was buzzed short on the sides while on top it was long and lightly gelled back. He looked relax in his steel grey suit that was matched with a purple tie. His hands where in his pockets and he stared at the two blondes.

"It's about time you guys got here. I was starting to wonder when you guys would attack." He muttered.

"Wait you knew we were coming?" questioned Lucy.

The man cackled at her words.

"Who are you?" Laxus demanded.

"Me? My name is James. I am what you would call the guild master of this building." He bluntly explained.

Done with talking the two fairies charged at the man.

"Open the gate of the lion; Leo" Chanted Lucy.

With a flash of light Loke appeared ready to battle. Laxus launched lightning bolts at the man.

"Lightning Dragons Roar" Laxus chanted right before he let loose a torrent of lighting direct towards the cackling man.

Loke and Laxus unleashed multiple attacks on the man and he dodged every single one.

"This is getting boring. Let's take this party up a notch. Wad da ya say big boy?" taunted James.

James jumped back putting some distance between him and his three attackers. He slipped his jacket off of his torso and dropped it to the ground. He then proceeded to rip his white dress shirt of want toss it.

"Oh my god. I swear if he completely strips like Gray, I'm done." Lucy mutters.

Loke nods his head in agreement, while Laxus grunts his. James then pull a dagger from his waist.

Holding it to his forearm he begins to chant, "I am the link between this world and the one down under."

He quickly drags the blade horizontally across his forearm. Drawing blood he continues, "With this blood, I open your gate."

A black magic circle appeared underneath his body as his blood trickled down his forearms and fingers, only to land in the center of the circle.

"Pass through, Serena the Siren" James finished.

A tattoo on James's chest that Lucy hadn't noticed before glowed and eerie purple black color.

Suddenly purple flames appeared and from the flames appeared a woman. The woman had long black hair and was dressed like a rocked. Her tongue hung out, reminding the trio of a certain seith mage located outside. Her eyes were lined heavily with eyeliner, giving her a typical rocker/punk look.

"Yesss Massster" She hissed like a snake.

"Take care of them" James commanded.

The woman opened her mouth and let out a terrible screech, which sent all three mages to their knees clutching their ears. The woman suddenly let up her ear piercing noise. Thinking fast Lucy called out Aries.

"Aries can you make something with your wool that will block that woman's god awful noise?" She questioned.

"I can try" Aries stutters.

Aries fashioned three sets of pink fluffy earmuff looking things and handed them to Lucy.

"Sorry, these should work. Sorry. They will only allow the wears to communicate, Sorry" Aries explained before she left.

Lucy handed them to Loke and Laxus. Laxus looked at her like she had two heads.

"Are you kidding me I'm not wearing that." He growled.

Lucy shrugged. "Suit yourself. Don't come crying when your eardrum bursts and you go deaf the rest of your life."

Laxus snatched the girl earmuffs from her hand and begrudgingly shoved them on his head, replacing his sound pod.

As they were placing them on their heads James was making another slit along his forearm, right below his first one. A man appeared from the flames this time. He had solid black eyes like Serena the siren, but with white short hair. He had on clothes that reminded the Lucy of a monk.

"Master says you must die. And if Master says then Vaati will follow." The man exclaimed.

"Shit, it's another Juvia" Lucy muttered, causing the others to chuckle.

Upon seeing the new opponent Lucy called out Capricorn, to fight alongside them. Laxus had split of to fight the monk named Vaati, who looked like he was using wind magic, but Laxus was still holding his own. Capricorn and Loke teamed up to fight Serena. Lucy tossed Capricorn her earmuffs and went to battle James.

"Lucy Heartfillia. Master finds you interesting." James said while stared at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh really?" Lucy answered

"Well then why doesn't he fight me himself?" she questioned in an attempt to draw information out of this man.

James only chuckled. Lucy slipped the dagger she had placed in her boot out. She held the blade in her right hand with it pointed outwards. Her arms were up in a defensive position; ready for an attack.

James made the first move and launched himself at her his dagger gripped in his hand. Both mages dodged, slashed, and blocked each other. The fight between the two was fast. In the middle. Lucy felt both of her gates close. She glanced at the area she last saw the two spirits and noticed that Serena was gone as well.

"I shall punish her later for failing me" James muttered.

Laxus was finding this battle to be a little challenging, until he found the monks pattern. He would attack and then go on the defensive. Almost as if he needed time to recharge. Laxus threw a melee of attacks at Vaati while he was in his defensive mode. Unable to dodge them all he was defeated and returned to where he had come from.

Laxus then turned to find Lucy battling the guild master head on, with daggers none the less.

"Hey Laxus save us any?" questioned Sting.

Laxus turned and saw that the entire group was here.

"Lucy's just finishing up the guild master" Laxus explained.

The whole group turned to watch the blonde celestial mage in her battle, only to have their eyes widen in surprise at the knife in her hand. They had no clue that she knew how to even remotely use a knife in combat, but she looked so confident holding it so they didn't question it.

Lucy and James had separated for the time being and now where circling each other while in defensive positions; blades pointed out at each other.

"I must say Ms. Heartfillia, our files on you are a little outdated. It seems like you have picked up a new skill." James commented.

Lucy snorted. "Should I be flattered that your Master has a file on me? I feel so special." Lucy snarled; voice filled with sarcasm.

Suddenly Lucy rushed at the man. James raised his arms to block her attack, but at the last second Lucy flipped over him and dug her in to his shoulder blade.

"Enough! I am done playing your games." James angrily shouted.

James slammed his hands on the ground. It began to shake and black shadows rose from the quaking ground. The shadows then began to take form and stared at the group of mages with their red beady eyes. The shapeless demons surrounded the mages. They were easily out numbered.

The demons launched in attack at the mages, While Lucy continued to battle against James.

"Give up. You will not win." James snarled.

Lucy then heard a scream pierce the air. She turned to see who it had come from. She spotted Yukino being held up by a demons hand. His hand was shaped into a point and currently speared through Yukino's shoulder. The demon held her a good foot above the ground while she cried in pain. Her hands where wrapped around the demons spike like hand, in an attempt to lift her body up to alleviate some of the pressure.

Sting ran to her rescues but was unable to make it due to him being impaled as well. Both demons retracted their hands from their bodies. Both mages slumped to the floor. They were exhausted and losing blood quickly.

Lucy looked around she saw that Rogue was cut and low on magical energy. Laxus was riddled with cuts and favoring his left leg. Gajeel was bleeding profusely and clutching his ribcage. Freid was attempting to hold back a hoard of demons, but quickly tiring. Bickslow was fending of a demon that was attempting to attack a passed out Ever. Lucy herself was riddled with cuts and her ribs throbbed.

Lucy knew that they could not keep up with this much longer.

"Rogue grab Sting. Gajeel you get Yukino. Freid you're with Ever. Bickslow help Laxus." Lucy commanded.

The remaining mages looked at her with wide eyes, but did as she said.

"You guys get out of here while I cover your retreat. Go back to the village in my bag at the hotel there is a teleportation lacrima. You will use it to get to the guild understood." Lucy shouted.

"But Bunny girl…"

"Do not argue with me Gajeel I will find my own way back. Now GO!" She screamed.

The group was taken back by Lucy's forceful tone. They were even more shocked to see that her normally warm brown eyes were now glowing the color the ocean. Her eyes seemed to rage with emotion like a stormy sea.

The group forced themselves to run out of the guild, leaving Lucy behind.

Lucy fought against the demons. She called out numerous spirits, only for them to be sent back. She had finally resorted to her water magic.

Lucy's water magic was not really magic at all. Since it was a gift from the celestial world it acted as more of an extra limb. Lucy was able to bend the liquid as it was a part of her, without using magic.

Lucy was shooting beams of water at the demons when another figure entered the guild hall. She suddenly felt drowsy and fell forward. Lucy was desperately trying to fight of the wave of sleep that was attempting to overcome her.

"You're pretty enough I'll just sell you. Might as well make a profit off of your pretty face." Said a voice, which Lucy couldn't place.

She was unable to fight the sleep and fell forward as she lost consciousness.

Laxus was able to lightning teleport the large group to the hotel room with the remainder of his magic. Once there Rogue ransacked her bag. He pulled out a sky blue looking orb, which was the teleportation lacrima. Rogue was the only one left with enough magic to power the lacrima. He thought of the group and the Fairy Tail guild hall as he poured his magic into the small orb.

The group was then surrounded by a blinding white light. Their bodies felt as if they were being lifted by an unknown force. When the bright light cleared, his comrades and himself saw the familiar faces of the mages in Fairy Tail, before they all collapsed on the floor and passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

**_PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT END ITS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME AND THE POSSIBLE OUTCOME TO THE STORY_**

 ** _CHABEEBEAR99_**

 **Laxus POV**

It had been six months since we left Lucy to fend for herself. Six months since we last saw her. I last saw her. I regret leaving her every day.

I can't help but think "What if I had stayed?"

I remember waking up and the first thing I thought about Lucy. I was the first one to wake out of the group and therefore was left to explain to the guild what had happened.

Once I finished my tale, everyone was in tears, except Natsu. He had stormed up to me and punched me right in the face. I didn't fight back though; in my heart I knew I deserved it.

Master had immediately set up search parties and notified the Magic Counsel of the events. One by one everyone from the mission woke up and upon realizing that Lucy had indeed not returned they grew heavy with guilt.

At first the guild sent everyone out to look. Lucy's friends from other guilds also offered their help and the magic counsel even sent Lahar and Doranbolt, but now. I think we all have lost hope.

I hate coming the guild hall. It's so depressing, seeing everyone mope around. Cana barely drinks, Elfman rarely shout about being a man, Natsu and Grey don't fight anymore, Erza doesn't eat cake, heck Freid has been reading the same book since the mission. I can't blame them though. I miss her too.

I miss her laugh and her smile. I miss the Friday nights that we spent together. Every Friday Lucy stayed after the guild closing to help me with the mountains of paperwork that this guild constantly produced. She fixed the books and did a better job at keeping up with them than I ever did. For that I was always grateful.

My thought then turned to that night. I never knew Lucy knew hand to hand combat and let alone how to use a weapon. She had so much confidence while wielding that knife, proving she did indeed knew how to use it. Then there were her eyes they had turned blue. I shook my head my head to clear my mind. I sat down at my usual table at the guild with my team and tried to endure the dark mood of the guild.

A cloaked figure sat perched on a snow covered tree at the edge of the forest in Magnolia. Next to them sat a black cat with green eyes. The wind gently blew a blonde piece of hair across hidden persons face. She looked down at the cat and he looked up at her.

"It is time Echo. I must return. To warn them" She whispered.

They both jumped from the tree and landed on the fresh snow with a soft crunch. The black cat named Echo's body began to morph and contort into the larger body of a wolf. The two gazed at each other and set off towards town.

 _I just hope they won't hate me once they find out the truth._

I walked up to the wooden doors of the Fairy Tail guild. I stared at the doors and sucked in a much need breath of air. I felt Echo rub against my leg in an attempt to comfort me. I looked down at him and smiled. We had been through so much together surely this could not compare.

I ruffled the fur at the top of his head and pulled my black cloaks hood farther down to cover my face. I gently pushed the door open and entered the astonishingly quiet guildhall. I closed the door after Echo and made my way to the bar. I sat down and Echo laid at my feet.

"Can I help you?" Mira lifelessly questioned me.

I felt uncomfortable in my chair. I could feel everyone's gaze piercing my back. Suddenly I heard a loud crash come from the second floor of the guild. I heard someone jump of the balcony and softly landed on the main floor. I could hear his steps approaching me, but I forced myself to keep my head facing forward and my gaze at the ground.

I felt Echo stand up and let out a warning growl. I dropped my hand to his head and gently smoothed his soft fur back, in an attempt to calm him. Echo instantly relaxed. I felt a large hand grip my shoulder tightly and quickly spin me around. I kept my gaze fixed on the floor. I felt his hand on my chin and he tilted it up. I then saw who had been curious enough to walk up to me.

I caught sight of the large tall blonde when our eyes met. He gasped and shock flew across his face. His eyed then softened. He suddenly crushed my body against his. He held me tight as he whispered one word.

"Lucy"

 _ **Im sooo sorry for not updating but ive got a ton going on this summer and i honestly forgot about it.**_

 _ **I KNOW IM A TERRIBLE PERSON I KNOW!**_

 _ **but im trying**_

 _ **Anyways i have the next couple of chapter written but they just dont feel right to me so i would like ur guys help**_

 _ **Any ideas and i mean any yes inclueding the dumb ones about what should happen next would be built a shrine and worshipped with sacriffices and all, but i will warn you i already have what happened to Lucy planned out, but i would still love your comments.**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **chabeebear99**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank_ _kurahieiritr JIO_ _for this chapter and it length_

 _They helped a lot_ _J_

 **Laxus POV**

It was just another boring day in the guild. Everyone was depressed that the celestial mage still had not been found. I was here kind of early so I went up to finish some paperwork half-heartedly.

Later on, I looked up from my paperwork when I heard the door open. The twin dragon slayer then entered my office.

"Hey Laxus. What's up man?" Sting said as he plopped his body into the chair across from my desk. Rogue followed his partner and sat in the other chair.

I tiredly ran his hand through my hair and sighed.

"Nothing man, nothing and that's exactly what pisses me off." I respond dejectedly.

I rested my elbow on the desk and cradled my head in my hands.

I was frustrated and angry that we hadn't found a clue about Lucy, but most of all I was guilty. Guilty that I was the oldest of the group and I left her there to fend for herself.

"Hey man cheer up. We'll find her." Sting replied.

Rogue nodded in agreement. I looked up at the two. Sabertooth had also not stopped looking for the small blonde, as well as Fairy Tail.

"I hope so Sting. I hope so."

I had finally finished my paperwork and the three of us went out to the main hall. We sat down at a table on the second floor and discussed possible leads in finding Lucy. Mira then came over and handed the three of us each a beer. Gajeel soon joined us and provided his input.

I suddenly felt a cold gush of air enter the guild signaling the main door had opened, but I ignored it.

I heard Mira asking someone if she could help them, when I smelt it. It was a wonderful smell of fresh rain and lilies. It reminded me of Lucy.

My eyes widened in shock and my body acted on its own. I abruptly stood up. The chair I once sat in flew back crashing into the wall. My table mates looked at me with worry and confusion in their eyes, but I couldn't register their concern.

My body moved forwards and jumped down over the balcony to the first floor. My legs seemed to act on their own accord. I couldn't process what my body was doing. Too many questions where flying through my mind.

 _Could it be? Or was this a dream again? It my mind playing tricks on me again? Or is this real?_

I finally snapped out of my stupor when I heard a growling sound. I looked down to see a snarling large black wolf. I watched as the mysterious person calmed the wolf down.

I became inpatient to see if this was my dream again or not. I gripped her shoulder and spun her body around so that she was facing me. I gripped her chin in between my thumb and pointer finger and gently tilted her head up to meet my gaze.

Our eyes met and I gasped. Emotions ran through my body; shock, joy, relief. I pulled her small frame towards mine and hugged her like she was going to disappear at any moment.

"Lucy"

 **3rd POV**

Upon seeing the great and mighty Laxus clutch the cloaked figure to his chest as if she would disappear, the guild was in shock. Laxus never showed any affection to anyone. Ever.

When Laxus whispered the missing blondes name the dragon slayers in the guild shot up out of their seats.

Gajeel and Rogue stared at her; mouths open and eyes wide, all while hoping that this wasn't some sort of twisted prank. Wendy started to cry overcome with joy. Sting and Natsu started to jump around cheering like small children on Christmas morning.

The guild looked at the dragon slayers like they had taken one too many punches to the head.

"Does someone want inform the rest of us about what has possessed the dragon slayers?" Master Makarov called out.

Lucy then pulled away from Laxus and turned towards the guild.

"Ouch Master. That hurts. You mean you don't remember me? I wasn't gone that long." Lucy humorously answered as she pulled down her hood.

When the guild realized who the cloaked figure was they rushed her. Tears of joy ran down their faces. That night they threw a party in celebration of their beloved celestial mage's epic return.

The next day the guild had returned to normal. Lucy sat at the bar with Echo at her feet while she sipped an iced water. Laki walked by her on her way out of the guild and Echo growled at her menacingly.

Taken by surprise Laki jumped back.

"Control your mutt Lucy." She spat.

"Then don't call him a mutt." She shot back.

Laki turned and exited the guild with her nose pointed up, as if she was better than Lucy.

When she was gone she calmed Echo down and gave him a pointed look.

The guild had watched the interaction and wondered what was wrong with the resident wood mage, but quickly they brushed it off.

"Hey Luce. What's with the dog?" Natsu shouted as he bounded up to her.

He sat down on the left of Lucy and looked at her with curiosity.

"Oh Echo just a friend I picked up while I was gone." Lucy answered

The wolf perked up at the mention of his name.

"He's saved my life a couple of time and he was there for me. So I let him stick around." Lucy explained as she pet his head.

Natsu crouched down to Echo's height. Brushing the top of his head Natsu smiled.

"Thanks for looking out for Luce."

Echo yipped in response. Suddenly Echo turned away from Natsu and looked at Lucy. She knew what he wanted, but was unsure if it was okay to shift in front of so many people.

"It's alright Echo. They won't hurt you. You know what would happen if they do."

The guild who was listening in on the conversation stiffened at Lucy's threat. It was obvious that Echo is special to Lucy. The guild watched as popping noises came from the large dog. Surprise was plastered among their faces as his body contorted and became smaller into a small black cat with green eyes. Echo jumped up on to Lucy's lap. He curled up and closed his eyes.

"What the fuck is that?" Laxus questioned.

Lucy turned to face him and glared.

"He is a shape shifter." Lucy explained.

"I thought those only were from legends." Exclaimed Laxus.

"At one point they did exist but the Magic Counsel declared them extinct centuries ago."

Everyone looked at Master Makarov who was sitting on the railing of the second floor balcony.

"Tell me child how did you come to possess one?" He questioned.

Echo climbed from Lucy's lap only to jump into Laxus's lap and start rubbing himself against Laxus's chest.

Lucy smiled. "He likes you"

Laxus smirked and scratched behind the cats ears. Echo purred in content.

"We met up when I was captured. When I escaped I couldn't just leave him there." She replied.

"Shape shifters are familiars. They were considered the strongest of all the familiars at some point. Everyone wanted one but the thing was that they would choose their master not the other way around. Once they have chosen a master they are loyal to them for life and they will do anything to protect their master." Freid injected.

"Hey Lucy?" Grey called out, "What did happen to you and Echo while you were gone?"

Lucy's frowned and her hands clenched into fists.

She let out a shaky breath.

"You don't want to know."

The guild became silent at her response.

 _What was so bad that she would keep it to herself? Please Lucy just talk to me or someone._ Thought Laxus

Lucy got up and walked out of the guild. She headed towards the forest. She soon arrived at a small pond in the center of the forest. She walked around the pond until she came to a cave and she entered.

Echo and she had been living her for the past couple of days and she planned on continuing living here instead of returning to her apartment. She felt more at home in the cave than in a concrete box. She and Echo had already spent too much time in a concrete box with bars. She laid down on her bed roll and closed her eyes. She soon drifted off to sleep.

It had been a couple of days since Lucy had returned to the guild and Laxus was beginning to worry. Not only had she disappeared on them again, but she had left Echo with him and he had no clue where to return him. He had checked her old apartment hoping that she would return to her old home, but the land lady chased him off with a broom all while screaming that nobody lived there. So Laxus did what any other person would do. He took Echo home with him. Lucky the shape shifter seemed to like him and was quiet cooperative. He later found out Lucy took a mission and should be returning sometime today.

When Lucy entered the guild she instantly began looking for Echo. She had assumed that Echo would make it back to the cave and hunt while she was gone, like he had done so many times while he awaited her return, but when she got there was no evidence of her partner being there.

Lucy then spotted the small black cat snuggled on top of Laxus's head in a small ball. She briskly walked over to his table.

"Oi Blondie! Next time you want to disappear like that, take your cat with you!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry. If I don't take him with me he usually just goes home. He must really like you if he willingly stayed with you. Echo usually doesn't trust people easily." She explained.

"It won't happen again sorry for the inconvenience. I owe you one."

"It's fine. And I'll make sure to collect." Laxus smirked.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

"Is Master in his office?"

Laxus looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah. What for?" He interrogated.

Lucy just waved her hand and dismissed his question to say it's not important. Echo jumped off of Laxus and followed his master as she walked up the stairs to master's office.

When she was in front of Masters Office, she knocked on the wooden door. When she heard a soft 'come in' she entered.

"Lucy, my child what can I do for you?"

"Master I need to tell you something." Lucy said with a grave face.

He nodded for her to continue.

"Master I came back to warn you. I believe there is a traitor among us. How else would they have known about us attacking the guild?"

"It makes sense. We must be careful now, moving forward."

"I think we should tell Sabertooth and at least Lahar and Doranbolt, so they can keep an eye out for anybody suspicious."

Master nodded and then pulled out a communication lacrima. After informing them master spoke.

"What do we do now? I'm at an utter loss here"

"Just leave it to me. We should inform the original team from that night."

Master sighed and called the group up. Once Again Master delved into the story. He had sensed that Lucy wanted to keep her capture and Aquarius a secret so he skimmed over those parts. Once finished he saw the faces of shock go through his children's faces.

"Th-there's no way someone from Fairy Tail..." murmured Ever.

"Think about it." Lucy started. She was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and head bowed.

"The only people that knew of this mission where the people in this room, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Bane, and the Counsel. It's not one of the mages so that leaves the Counsel, Bane, and the guilds."

"So what do we do now? Turn on our nakama?" Bickslow spat out.

"That is not what I'm saying. I just thought you guys should know what I found out. Leave the snooping to me." Lucy concluded.

Laxus POV

I narrowed my eyes. Something was off. Blondie doesn't snoop. It's just not her. Determined to find out what was going on I followed her as she left the guild. I followed her out of Magnolia and into the forest. I took my eyes off of Blondie for a second and when I turned back she had disappeared into thin air. My eyes darted around frantically for the small blonde.

"Why are you following me?"

I whipped my head towards the trees, only to see Lucy crouched down on a tree limb behind me. Her honey brown eyes where sparking with inquisitiveness and her head was cocked to the side questioningly. I felt heat slowly creep up onto my face.

 _Damn it Laxus. Stop blushing like a fucking fool._

"I…I..."

While attempting to make up a reason as to why I was stalking the beautiful celestial mage, I felt wetness fall upon my face and realized it had begun to rain.

Lucy then took a step off the branch flipping in midair. She landed gracefully on the balls of her feet without making a sound.

I stared in awe the gracefulness and beauty Blondie had just shown, as she slipped her small hand into mine and wordlessly tugged me further into the forest. The rain began to poor drenching us as we arrived in front of a lake with a cave off to the side. Lucy gently tugged on his hand and walked him into the cave.

Once inside Lucy slipped his hand from his and bent down in front of a fire pit. She began to build a fire as I looked around the cave. In a corner there was a sleeping bag. In another corner there were two large duffle bags and a couple towels.

 _Does she live here?_

I felt something hit my face and realized it was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Change or you'll get sick" Lucy said from the other side of the now lit fire pit.

 _Stupid Blonde. Telling me what to do. Tch._

I glared at her as she retreated a little bit farther into the cave with her own pair of dry clothing.

She stopped and let her water heavy cloak drop to the floor. My eyes widened when she began to lift her black fitted muscle tee over her head. My jaw dropped when I saw her bare back. She had a pair of beautifully tattooed angel wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades and the wispy ends disappeared into her pants. I quickly turned around and started change my pants before Blondie could see my growing problem.

 _Damn Blondie, I didn't know you had ink, but damn it was such a turn on._

 _Clean thoughts, clean thoughts Laxus._ I chanted in my head

Surprisingly the clothing fit me. When I turned back towards the fire. Lucy was sitting on the floor in a white tee and grey sweats. I took a seat across from her and she passed me a bottle of beer as she sips from her own.

 _And now she drinks? What is going on?_

"Where's Echo?" I questioned.

"Out getting dinner"

Speaking of the devil, a large black sopping wet wolf entered the cave while carrying a good sized bird in his mouth. He dropped it next to Lucy and laid down as she laid a towel down on him. I moved closer to him and began to towel dry him as Lucy carved up the bird.

The silence was awkward for me. I had so many questions. What had happened to her? Why is she so different?

 _Is she still the same girl I have been crushing on for Mavis knows how long?_

Small cliffy for yall. Anyways this was originally two chapters but its now one so that's why its so long. Sorry anyways let me know what you think

-chabeebear99


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple of days since Laxus had discovered Lucy's living arrangements, which he was still unhappy about. Lucy was now sitting at the bar minding her own business, while sipping her beer. Echo was resting his large wolf head on his paws at her feet, when Laki passed by the bar. Echo let out a small warning growl, causing her to jump back in fright. Realizing what had scared her, Laki became angry.

"Hey blonde bimbo, control crazy mutt." She hissed.

Lucy simple ignored her and continued sipping her beer as if nothing had happened, further angering the wood mage. Laki clenched her teeth and took a step forward. She raised her had to grip the blondes shoulder in order to turn her around, but before she could touch her, Echo growled again. Laki looked down. Echo had stood up. He was poised to attack at any given moment. His lips where curled back exposing his white sharp fangs and his fur was standing on end. Echo's defensive stand enraged Laki. Due to her intense emotion spike Laki felt her magic bubble to the surface and she gladly relinquished her control over it. Suddenly a wooden pillar shot up from the floor and hit Echo. The force from the hit sent the large wolf flying across the room and into a table, smashing it in the process. The remains of the table then contorted into bands of wood that flew around Echo's body and tightened in order to restrain him. Echo let out a small whine in panic at the sudden lack of mobility.

The guild was shocked at what had just happened, but Lucy calmly and silently walked over to her friend. Kneeling down brushed the fur on top of his head back and he licked her hand in appreciation and love. She placed her hand around the restraint holding his front paws down. Using her water abilities she was able to have the moister from the air expand under the bands and breaking them in the process. As soon as one band snapped the rest tightened their hold on Echo causing him to cry out in pain. Lucy attempted to make quick work of the next bar that was holding down his back legs. Again the same thing happened.

The guild watched as Lucy them moved to the bar around the wolf's muzzle. Echo's heart breaking cries filled the room as the strap broke. Then Laxus heard a series of several distinct loud pops and he realized what had happened. The last band that was located across Echo's chest was wide and covered all his ribs. The band had constricted so tight that it had actually broken several of his ribs. The yelp of pain had made Laxus's heart clench. No longer able to hold such a large form, Echo was forced to shift into a small kitten causing him more pain as the already broken bones had to morph.

Lucy gently lifted the small delicate cat into her arms and brought him over to Laxus. She gentle place him in his arms.

"Can you please look after him? You're the only one her really trusts besides me."

Laxus nodded and Lucy turned to face Laki.

"What's your fucking problem?" Lucy snarled.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? I'm so sorry." Laki responded with sarcasm.

"You are my problem" she screamed.

Laki created wooden chains that wrapped around Lucy's ankles and wrists. Then she made them pull taught so that Lucy was suspended above the ground.

"You are weak Lucy Heartfillia. You cause such an uproar and then waltz back in her as if you did not disrupt all of our lives for six months strait. You could not prevent yourself from being taken, which seems to be the normal for you. You hide behind your guild mates and spirits because you are weak and cannot defend yourself. You are a burden on the rest of and because of that you put the rest of us in danger constantly. Which was proven when Phantom Lord came for you and the infinity clock incident. You bring no value to this guild and compared to the rest of us what have you even done for this guild in return? Everyone else here has given up or done something for the guild. What have you done? I tell you what you've done. Nothing. You're just a selfish spoiled rich brat that is trying to play mage and putting the rest of us in danger."

Throughout Laki's rant Lucy had remained quiet with her head bowed. She simple let Laki say what she needed to say. Once she was finished she responded.

"You're wrong."

Upon hearing those words Laki's anger grew and she lashed out. Wooden spears flew towards Lucy with the intention of skewering her, but they only managed to snag her black coat and her white baggy shirt.

"I know I am a burden and that before I had no fighting skills. And I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to prevent me from being taken. But. You. Are. Wrong. I have given my all for this guild and I would gladly do it again if it meant protecting you all."

"Oh really? Well then please enlighten us." Laki snarled.

Just then a flash of golden light appeared in the guild and Leo the lion appeared.

"Princess has given more than you think Laki. In order to return me to the spirit realm she nearly died in an attempt to open my gate. During the battle of Tartarus, while the rest of you were stuck in the cube Lucy was the only one left to fight. Lucy summoned spirit after spirit, until she was forced to summon the Spirit King in order to win. To summon him you must sacrifice a golden zodiac key. Aquarius made her chose her. Lucy is the reason everyone survived that ordeal. And when she was on that mission Lucy stayed behind to give the others a chance to escape. Once she was captured she was tortured for information and later transferred to a testing facility. They used her as a lab rat. They wanted to change her, but when she refused to cooperate the threatened to kill all of you. They had videos and pictures of every single person in Fairy Tail, including the Sabers that were in on the mission. She was forced to give…"

"That's enough Loke." Lucy whispered.

Lucy looked up at Laki. "Just cause I don't advertise what I've lost, doesn't mean I haven't sacrificed anything." She screamed.

Laxus was appalled at what had happened to Lucy. She had gone thought so much and she had kept it to herself. The magic pressure in the room increased as she spoke with passion. He had no idea that Lucy was this powerful. The intense magical pressure caused water to begin swirling at her feet. The water suddenly shot up and snapped the wooden restrants. Lucy fell to the floor and silently landed in a crouched position, losing her tattered white shirt exposing her black leather strapless croptop. The swirling water dissipated but her eye changed to a clear ocean blue.

Laki screamed and launched wooden spikes at Lucy. Lucy weaved past the spikes gracefully, but Laki made a spear appear behind the celestial mage and impaling her through her shoulder.

"It was you." Lucy grunted as she removed the wooden stake.

"You warned them that we were coming. You were the reason that mission failed you hand me over to them."

The guild gasped at the accusation; hoping that it was not true.

"Took you long enough. Yes it was me I ratted this shitty guild out. Its amazing the things you do for love. Right Lucy?"

Laki smiled. "Well I must be going but I have a little present for you before I go."

Several spikes materialized and launched themselves at little Aksuna. On instinct Lucy propelled herself in front of the cute small girl. Pushing her out of the way she took the attack. The spikes went through multiple places on her body. Exhausted Lucy dropped to the ground, but before she touched the ground Laxus flashed over and caught her. Gently he eased her body to the ground and placed her head in his lap.

"Good Luck surviving the poison." Laki cackled as she teleported out of the guild.

"Bitch" Lucy murmured, before she began to cough up blood.

"Shh Lucy save your breath. Just focus on staying awake." Laxus whispered as he ran his hand through her golden locks.

He gazed into her beautiful ocean eyes and she gazed into his stormy blue-grey orbs.

As her eyes started to fade from blue to golden brown she whispered, "I'm sorry Laxus."

Blackness overcame her as she slipped into oblivion.

Thank you for all the wonderful comments, they mean alot!

PLease keep telling me where YOU thinnk the story should go. You never know you might actually see it! oh and credit will be given.

Chabeebear99


	9. Chapter 9

Laxus POV

I held Blondie in my arms as Wendy tried to heal her. I couldn't believe on of our own is a traitor. I was shocked still. Once she had admitted it, I felt as if I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me. I guess the rest of the guild felt the same because they didn't move or do anything either. I just couldn't believe it, I didn't want to either, but then she attacked Lucy and Echo and I knew then it was true; that Laki wasn't playing a sick joke. That this wasn't a bad dream. The next time I see her she won't be walking away.

Wendy was unable to get the poison out of Blondie's system. I carried her up to the infirmary. I laid her down on the empty bed by the window. Wendy said that she would be back to check on her after she visited Porlyuscia. I pulled a white sheet up to cover Blondie. I moved a chair over next to her bed and dropped my large frame into it. I sighed. I wasn't about to leave her alone after everything that was just said in the main hall.

"Oh Blondie. What have you gotten yourself into?" I whispered.

I sighed and brushed her hair away from her face. I leaned in close to her face.

"Thank you Blondie. For showing me that you still are the same passionate woman I've fallen for." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead and settled into my chair.

Lucy POV

 _I opened my eyes. It looks like I'm in a dark cell, only slightly illuminated by torches that lined the wall. I looked down to see a white flowy dress on my body and no shoes. Opening the cell door I make my way down the damp corridor. After a few minutes of walking a scream shatter the silence._

 _Is that … Laxus?_

 _I sprinted towards the origin of the scream; fear ran through my heart. The closer I got the louder his screams became and the more people I heard scream. My tattoos began to pulse and glow. The heat emanating from the marks began to become painful, but I ignored it._

 _I entered this large domed room. It had a hole in the ceiling, showing me the constellations. I walked to the center entranced at the night sky. Suddenly a scream pierced the temporary calm that had settled over the room. Lucy frantically searched for the origin. To right was a giant yellow lacrima. It pulsed with yellow light and emitted an occasional spark of static electricity. A metal chain wrapped around it and connected to his wrists. They held him suspended from the ground and cut into his wrist drawing blood. His body was covered in lacerations and his blood pooled at his feet._

 _He was dying. I could feel it._

 _I rushed towards him, but fell to the floor as the pain from her marks became unbearable. Clutching her chest she looked around and screamed. In a circle around her laid all the dragons slayers. Each one with their own different colored lacrimas. In a similar state. All dying,_

 _I suddenly guilt rain through my entire being. This is my fault._

 _A scream escaped my mouth as Aquarius's mark felt as if it was attempting to burn it's self from my skin and the wings tattooed onto my back felt as if they were ripping off of my body._

My eyes flashed open as I bolted upright. I saw Laxus jump up out of the corner of my eye. Scrambling to get out of the bed I fell to the ground due to the sheets getting tangled up in my legs. I finally gave up and just laid on the floor. Laxus crouched down in front of me. I noticed his mouth was moving, but my brain wasn't processing anything that he was saying. It was too busy replaying the images from my nightmare. Seeing Laxus in front of me just brought the picture of him dyeing to the front of my brain. A cyclone of emotions ran through me; confusion, guilt, fear. Feeling my eyes burn with unshed tears, I a pushed all the emotions away and locked it in a tight box. I settled for blankly staring at the floor. I felt a pair of strong muscular arms pick me off the floor and gently lay me in the bed I was in before. He then left the room, probably to get Wendy. I got up and dressed myself in some of my cloths I guess Echo or Laxus got me and walked out to the balcony that overlooked the main hall, a newly healed Echo trotting at my heels.

For the first time the guild hall was silent as we stared at each other.

A blue haired sky maiden popped up in front of me.

"Lucy, why are you out of bed? You should be resting, so the poi— "

"Let me guess the wooden spikes were coated in some kind of venom, but you can't tell what animal produced it. Since you can't figure that out you can't produce an anti-venom or predict what it will do to me." I emotionlessly interrupted her.

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth became slightly agape. Based off her reaction I had hit the nail on the head, but I expected it.

"Don't worry about it."

'What do you mean don't worry about it Blondie?! This is your life we're talking about it." Laxus shouted.

"I mean exactly that, don't worry about it." I sighed and sat down on the railing.

I saw the questions that were floating through my guild mate's brains and realized it was time to tell them.

I had to explain what they did to me.

Wow! 122 followers thats awesome. i never would have thought that this would get that far. Thank you so much!

anyways this is a small update im sooo sorry it took me so long school is just alot of work now. i have 4 AP classes Precal and my art teacher wants 7 drawings a week every week so yeah im busy

Chabeebear99


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy POV

I made my way downs towards a table in the corner of the guild on the first floor. I ungracefully tossed my tired and sore body on to an uncomfortable chair. The guild gathered around, sitting anywhere they could find room, while Echo had shifted forms and claimed his throne on my lap. My nervousness increased as the reality of them having to find out the truth hit me. In response I began to pet Echo rhythmically. He purred and swished his cat tail in content. I looked up from Echo's content face into a sea of questioning and expecting faces. Anxiety hit me like a brick.

 _What if they hate me afterwards? What if they… no what if he hates me? I don't think I could live with the knowledge of him hating me._

After a few more moments I finally told myself to grow a pair and began to speak.

"Before I start I would like you all to agree to hear me out before you ask questions and that what is said here can not under any circumstances leave here. The information I am about to tell you, if leaked will kill thousands. Am I Clear?"

The guild nodded their response. I sighed and placed a soundproofing spell on the guild before I began the actual tale.

"I'm sure you all know what happened during the battle and how I told Laxus to take the rest of the team and go. After they left I kept fighting until I passed out from magical and physical exhaustion. I woke up in a dark cell, chained to the wall and nude. They questioned me for days and when I refused to give them any answers I was beaten. A lot of them just beat me for fun, but there was one in particular that preferred to use my whip or anything he could find really. Some days it was a knife others it was cigars; I guess it was what he was in the mood for.

Days turned into weeks, they made sure to remind me of what day it was every time they visited, until I was transferred to a research facility, that's where I met Echo, we were cellmates."

The said animal meowed very loudly at the mention of himself.

"I'm still trying to figure out exactly what happened because I was almost constantly drugged, but I'll tell you what I know so far. I was transferred there because they believed that there was something different about me, I'm not sure but I believe it has to do with my bloodline. Apparently my body is designed ability to use more magic. So in other words I can use more magic than a normal mage before I die from magic exhaustion. This also causes me to have a faster recovery rate and large magic container. They talked about changing me but I wasn't sure what they were talking about until it started."

I took another deep breath and crossed my fingers.

"The first step was to prepare my body physically and magically. I was put through vigorous magical training, but the physical part was worse. There main focus was pain tolerance, which included poisons and combat ability. Their favorite exercise was when they made me hold out my hand and poured boiling water over my guild mark. Every time I flinched or pulled my hand away I was beaten and was forced to do it again until I got it right. I learned how to kill someone with anything I could find. For a while that was my job. I was an assassin for them. I killed mostly people within the organization that were deemed disposable.

A lot of the time I didn't know I was injured because I couldn't feel it anymore, but when they started the genetic part of experimentation I remember how much I screamed. During experimentation, my DNA was spliced and joined with another DNA set from an organism they had found remnants of in a temple, called The Light. I was in constant pain afterwards as my cells mutated to accept the foreign sample. Eventually my body became accustomed to the constant discomfort and began to produce its own versions of The Light sample."

I lowered my head as memories bombarded me.

". There was a man in the same cell as mine named River. He was a sweet man, which came from a native tribe. We talked on hour upon hours and would take care of each other when wounded. He was here due to his ability to see auras and souls. His ability was similar to Bixlows, but he could merge his soul with another to produce something similar to a takeover and he could heal souls. His familiar was Echo actually. To them familiars are just bodies that are connected to the native's soul. They have no soul or real purpose in life other than to serve their master. One day a researcher decided he wanted to see if I could reproduce The Light DNA, in the form of another being."

The guild gasped.

"They chose River to be the father; when he refused to impregnate me they did it by force." I whispered. My hand moved to my flat stomach.

"I was 3 moths along when, one day the guards decided to beat me up in the cell because I was getting bigger and better portions of food due to the child I was carrying. River tried to stop them but he was stabbed. After they left, River looked at the baby's soul and it was wavering. He said that his body wasn't going to able to hold on the soul much longer. So in a desperate attempt to save him, he pulled the soul out and implanted it into a new body."

I looked down at Echo and felt my eyes water just a tad bit. I hugged him closer to my chest.

"With his dying breath, River saved our child and for that I will forever be grateful. It was then that I realized that I could no longer stay. I had to get Echo out if it was the last thing I did. For three months I gathered information, over hearing their plans and made my escape. "

I dropped my head in shame.

"I did so many terrible things. I don't deserve your kindness anymore. I just thought you guys should know what happened."

I quietly got up and weaved my way through my gui…former guild mates and silently went out the door. I headed towards the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

The guild sat in a stupor,stunned at the horrors that they had just heard, come from the once happy-go-lucky blonde. The slamming shut of the door seemed to draw Laxus back to reality, but only slightly. He realized that Lucy had walked out and based on what she had said at the end of her story she wasn't coming back. Worried over the blonde he turned on his heel and sprinted after her. He couldn't, no wouldn't let that happen. He needed her.

Laxus's sudden movement had snapped the guild from the their thoughts and back to reality. Thus creating a multitude of questions to voiced out on top of one another. Levy was uncontrollably sobbing in the corner, with an awkward Gajeels failing in his attempts to comfort her. Natsu was spewing fire, all while shouting about beating the people who did this to a pulp. When Master had enough he enlarged his lange with his magic and slammed it on top of Natsu, in order to prevent further damage to the Guildhall.

"That is quite enough!" He shouted over his children in order to gain all their attention. "Lucy will answer all your questions if and when she wants to. It is quite obvious that she has gone through something extremely traumatic and she felt comfortable enough to share her story with us. She will answer your questions when she is ready, but do not force your questions upon her."

Seeing that a majority of his children nodded their consent and Lisanna had drug natsu to the side to explain what was just said, he retreated to his seat on the bar. A mug of his favorite beer appeared next to him, courtesy of MiraJane. As he nursed the drink in his hand he thought about what Lucy had said.

Laxus sprinted through the streets of Magnolia, following the scent of Honeysuckle combined with a darker smell he could only describe as her. He found himself turning into the forest where he had found her. Thinking about it, it made sense for her to return to this place that made her so comfortable at a time she found herself vulnerable. Soon he found himself in front of the cave that Lucy had brought him to that night. He cautiously enter the cave, hoping in his mind that she was at least somewhat okay. He found her facing the back of the cave. Her back was ramrod straight and her legs were tensed as if she was ready to bolt at any second. Tension rolled off her in waves. Echo was at her feet and letting out small whines, in a futile attempt to console his mother.

"What are you doing here Laxus?" She question in a monotone voice.

" I wanted to make sure that you were alright?" He quietly responded.

There was no response. Silence engulfed the cave. The dead air between them was thrumming with tension.

All of a sudden, like the calm before a storm suddenly ending, she broke.

Lucy's legs gave out. She expected to hit the hard bruising floor of the cave, but just before she did a pair of warm muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She was pulled into a hard warm chest, as the tears streamed down her face. A hand snaked up from her waist and gently pressed the back of her head further into his chest. Laxus shifted to that he was sitting with his back against the wall and Lucy in his lap. Her sobs racked her entire body. He continued to just hold her not caring if she soaked his shirt with her tears. His heart clenched in pain over the sight of this angel so broken in his lap.

After sometime Lucy's stopped shaking and her eyes had run dry. Still in their original position, they sat in comfortable silence, until Laxus heard a small whimper. Laxus turned his head to see Echo pressing his stomach towards the floor and gazing upon Lucy and him with wide guilt ridden eyes. Scared of coming closer and possibly causing the pair more distress, he somehow knew the reason behind Lucy crying had to do with him. Laxus softly removed his arm from Lucy's waist and motioned for the small wolf pup to move closer. When Echo realized that Laxus was beckoning him over, he scrambled clumsily to his feet and sprinted into his open embrace, seeking comfort the large man holding his mother was seemingly willing to provide. Colliding head on with Laxus's torso he instantly curled up into his side and he wrapped his arm around the black furry small body, pulling him even closer. The three of them sat in complete silence, soaking up the comfort that each provided the other with. Both blondes turned to look at the soft breathing coming from the pup curled into a small ball, only to see that he had fallen asleep. Lucy pulled her son into her lap. Laxus watched as Lucy began to stoke Echo's fur back and gazed down at him with love filled eyes. Laxus silently stood up with Lucy and Echo in his arms. He made his way towards the mouth of the cave.

Once outside he began walking towards his house that was only a thirty minute walk away. The stars looked down upon them as they made their way through the night making Laxus realize they had sat in that cave for hours. Laxus felt Lucy shiver and he quickly shifted Lucy in his hold. Tugging his coat off, he laid it over the woman he felt drawn to and the pup that he considered his own child.

As Laxus entered his house he bypassed the living area and kitchen, heading straight for the staircase that led towards his room on the second floor. He could see Lucy's fluttering closed and her fighting the oncoming sleep. He stepped into his room and placed both on top of his bed. He made quick work of taking Lucy's shoes and coat off. He then stripped down to his boxers and pulled out a pair of sweats. He put them on so that Lucy wouldn't wake up to find him half naked. The last thing he wants was to make her uncomfortable, especially in the light of recent events. He gently maneuvered all three of them under the covers and he wrapped an arm around the blondes waist, pulling her closer. All three drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

Lucy opened her eyes to see that she was alone in Laxus's room. She remember what had happen last night and got up. She made her way to a door that she guessed was the bathroom. Finding she was correct, washed her face in the sink and gazed into the mirror.

Looking at her tired reflection. She saw the sad broken women staring at her and she hated it. She needs to be strong. With determination filling her she fixed her self enough to look presentable and placed her mask on to cover the pain or at least keep it from showing,as she made her way down stairs.

Laxus looked up from the scrambled eggs he was cooking and towards Echo who was at his feet.

He cracked a smile. "Aren't you just cute?"

Echo barked in response and turned in a small circle. His tounge was hanging out and his eyes had a happy gleam to them. Laxus picked a small piece of bacon up from a plate and tossed it towards him.

"Here. Just don't tell your mother."

Lucy watched the exchange from the entrance to the kitchen and smiled.

Maybe he would accept us? Don't be silly Lucy he just pities us. She chastised herself.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at her two boys.

My boys? Where'd that come from?

She shook the thought off and further entered the room.

"How'd you sleep Blondie?" Laxus questioned without turning.

"Fine."

After a long comfortable silence Lucy spoke up."I wanted to thank you, for yesterday. I'm sorry that you had to witness that." She admitted shamefully. " I'll be leaving by tomorrow if not sooner."

Laxus sighed. He plated the eggs and shut the stove off. He walked towards her and placed his large hands upon her small shoulders.

"Lucy don't leave. You have only just come back. We will find Laki and whoever she was working with." He pulled her into his chest. " I promise... Just please don't leave me." He whispered into her hair.

"I don't understand, I thought you wouldn't want me here."

"Why would you think that?"

She looked up at him. "Because of what I've done."

"Lucy, that doesn't matter. You did what you had to do to protect your child. I would never hold that against you in anyway... and it certainly wouldn't stop me from liking you."

"Y-you like me?" She stuttered.

Welp thanks for the continued suport and comments they really help! I also postd a new story its called the four horsemen of the apocalypse its a sting lucy fic (idk The ship name if anybody wants to tell me) anyways pls check it out !

Chabeebear99


End file.
